transformers_battle_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Devastator's Metal War
Information ui_promotion_over-energized_devastators_metal_war_space_bridge.png|link=Space Bridge ui_promotion_devastators_metal_war_event.png|link=Devastator's Metal War ui_promotion_constracticons_special_devastators_metal_war_space_bridge.png|link=Space Bridge ui_promotion_devastators_promotion.png|link=Space Bridge The appearance of new combiner , Devastator (G2) from the G2 Generation with special promotion to get real Action Figure. Event Characters Below are the list of Event Character that can increase Event Points with Event Points Boost Promotions Promotion in Space Bridge that happen in the event * Over-Energized (2 Steps) * Golden Devastator Promotion * Constructicons Special (6 Steps) * Event Drops Rewards: * Scrapper (G2) Core * Energon * any Super Rare or better cores Period from 17 Nov - 20 Nov 2015 |- | valign=top | |See rules here Explanation : DeNA give promotion when player meet a golden Devastator, after filling the information of email and User ID in the right banner here, the player eligible for a lucky draw. One winner will get Transformer Generations Devastator action figure while 5 runner-ups will get to add Devastator to their in-game team * The Devastator Giveaway Draw (the "Draw") will start, and be open to entries, from 12 November 2015 at 12:00 PST, and will end, and be closed to entries, on 18 November 2015 at 11:59 PST ("Draw Period"). * The Draw is open to individuals who (i) have Internet access; (ii) have a valid email account; (iii) are legal residents of the United States or Canada (but excluding the province of Quebec); and (iv) are of the legal age of majority or older as of the date of entry into this Draw unless the individual, as the entrant, is 13 years old or older and has permission from his/her legal guardian(s) to enter this Draw after such legal guardian(s) have fully read and agreed to these Official Rules; Canadian residents must correctly answer a time-limited mathematical skill-testing question, if selected as a winner, in order to claim any prize. The prizes* eligible to be awarded from the Draw are as follows: (a) One (1) "TRANSFORMERS GENERATIONS COMBINER WARS DEVASTATOR SET" having a retail value of approximately $179.99 (US); and (b) Five (5) in-Game "Devastator" characters**, each having a retail value of approximately $20.00 (US). *One (1) prize per winner. |- | valign=top width=10%| p_constructicons_special_devastators_metal_war.png|link= p_constructicons_special_devastators_metal_war_step2.png|link= p_constructicons_special_devastators_metal_war_step3.png|link= |There are 6 Steps for this package with increasing cost of Gold. The last 2 step (6) can open all 6 Drops and Improved Drops on Epic Core. Energon Guaranteed start from Step 2 Rewards: * Long Haul (G2) * Long Haul (G2) Core * Scrapper (G2) * Scrapper (G2) Core * Gold * Cybercoins * Cybermetal * Transmetal * any rare or better cores * any rare or better characters Period from 13 Nov - 19 Nov 2015 |- | valign=top | |Rewards: * Cybercoins * Cybermetal * Transmetal * Event Cores * Energon * any rare cores |} Winners Congratulation to all winners League Winners Solo Winners Rewards Listing all the reward for League and Solo Rankings. * Left two columns are for League Reward, and the next 2 columns are for Solo Ranking Team BOT Notes * There are new background for all battle, with Ark ship shown Category:Events